The Vampire Human
by pandaheartsNCIS
Summary: The Cullen's are finally paired and happy. Starting a new school. That's where they meet Jenny Taylor. She looks human, smells human, and acts human. But is she? R&R! Please read I'm kinda bad at summaries..... Rated T just in case.
1. New

Emmett's POV

"GO! GO! COME ON SHE'S PASSING YOU! PEDAL TO THE METAL MAN!" I screamed from the back seat of the Porsche. Alice had the brilliant idea to have a race to school. Jasper was driving the Porsche and Bella was driving the Volvo. I didn't why we agreed. We obviously knew she knew the outcome to the race, but I guess we will always try to surprise her. Now Bella was passing Jasper on the narrow curve. We could see all the girls laughing. Alice must have told them that they would win.

We raced as fast as we could, and like I'm sure Alice knew the girls won screeching into the parking lot making every human look up. We all got out ignoring into pairs and started walking towards the buildings. We walked only a few feet before Rose stopped dead in her tracks. I followed her line of sight and saw some car, I waved the others on knowing how long this could take. She pulled me towards it.

A young girl, about 16, climbed out of the car and started rifling around the trunk. She looked up as we came to a halt, and smiled kindly at us. "A beauty isn't she." She said looking towards Rose, "Shelby Gt 500." Rose nodded wordlessly and I looked at the car paying attention to it for the first time. It was a bright red wit the usual white stripes. A nice car all the way. "Want to look under the hood?" Rose looked up surprised then found her voice.

"Of course!" She popped the hood up and for a few minutes the two girls talked and I just sat there listening to their jabber. I studied the girl. There was something about her. Something in her eyes that made me just think, 'I know her.' She had raven hair with red highlight, and blue tips, and hazel eyes. Her face wasn't very familiar but her eyes just screamed out to me that somewhere at some point I knew her. I scanned through my memory quickly and tried to find someone that remotely looked like her, but there was nothing.

The two girls straightened up and smiled at each other, "I'm Jenny." The girl stuck out her hand, and with out hesitation Rose took it and smiled.

"I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose, and this is my boyfriend Emmett." I waved and she gave me a short hi.

"Would you guys like some help. I know how it is to be the new kid in a small town." She smiled at both of us. Rose agreed and we started walking to what I was sure was the front office. Getting curious I asked her,

"How so?" She looked up at me and sighed.

"I'm an emancipation minor, you know the minors who legally are aloud to live on their own, I moved here in 7th. By then everyone knew everyone, and there were those tight circles that let no one in." She paused, "But don't get me wrong I get along with most people here, I just never got as close to anyone as they are to each other." We walked in silence the rest of the way, "Well this is the front office. I have to leave now because if I'm late again I'll get a detention. I'll see you guys later." She started to walked off.

"Wait," Rose stopped her, "Could we eat lunch with you." She smiled.

"Sure, I'll meet you guys there." She walked off humming a familiar tune. I looked at Rose confused. Why was she being nice to a human?

With some smiling and smooth talking I convinced the secretary to make all of Rose's and my classes together, so the first three periods weren't so bad. We were on our way to lunch like everyone else. With such a small school they only had one lunch period and it was a full hour. We walked into the cafeteria and looked around. In the corner were Edward, Bella, and Jenny laughing at something Jenny had said had said.

We got our food and walked over to the table. Sitting down Rose said, "I see you have met Jenny."

"She is in my math." Bella said and we launched into a conversation about random things. Not long after that Alice and Jasper joined at the table.

"Hey!" Alice said beaming at Jenny, "I'm Alice. What's your name?" She was her normal hyper self but Jenny didn't seem to mind all she did was take her hand and answered the question. Alice got a confused look on her face when she heard her name, "Jenny?" The girl nodded giving Alice a weird, your from mars look. "What's your last name?"

"Taylor," she answered slowly unsure. Alice remained quiet and confused. No one spoke for a second and it was very awkward. Then Rose broke it by starting a conversation about cars with Jenny. Soon everyone else had either joined in or started their own conversation. Except for the most talkative person in the group. Alice had stayed quiet for the rest of lunch.

When we walked to our cars everyone else was gone. Walking toward them everyone looked at Alice for an explanation. She didn't give one. She walked at the same pace as everyone but she looked at the ground and seemed to be in a totally different place. No one talked, no one tried to get her to talk, we just simply realized that she was not ready to talk and we respected that. I wonder why she acted so weird when she met Jenny. I wonder what was so important about her name that made Alice, so un-Alice.

_**PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!**_** OK, so if you didn't notice I am rewriting this story. I have taken a break from it and when I came back I realised this wasn't the best it could be. So it is the same idea. The events will happen in different order, some events won't happen at all, and some events in this one wasn't in the old one. I hope you like this one, and if you don't well to bad all my notes on the old one is gone. The only thing left is what's in my head. So tell me how much you like it. I hope to have longer chapters, but with marching band and everything I may not be able to update often. **


	2. Not so secret any more

Emmett's POV

A silence fell over the room every eye was on Alice. We were in the dinning room, which we were using for a meeting room. Kinda like in Forks with Bella. These humans are starting to annoy me. They seem to like getting us in trouble. Everyone was nervous. Alice wouldn't tell us what was going on, but it wasn't like when she saw someone wins something. It seemed like she was truly worried, but why wouldn't she tell us. She looked up and noticed everyone looking at her. She sighed, "I would tell you guys, but I'm not certain there is even anything to tell. I wouldn't know how to explain it anyways." It was quite for a few minutes.

"Is Jenny going to make trouble for us? Do we need to leave?" Carlisle looked at Alice trying to get any information from her. She looked up uncertainty in her eyes. That worried me. She was never uncertain. She was always one step ahead. She was my crazy physic sister. She was always confident and loved beating on her self. So what was it about this human girl that made her like this?

"I-I don't think so. We should stay. Wait-wait till something else happens." She looked at him. Asking him to understand that she herself was confused, and that she may not be able to answer. He nodded taking the few answers she had given and was ok with it. We sat there for a bit and slowly went our own ways. After a while it was just me and Rose. She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" There was deep concern in her eyes and it made me sigh. That girl- Jenny, there was something about her. her smiled reminded me of- but it couldn't be. My human memories are foggy it could just be my mind playing tricks. So i just smiled letting her know I was ok. I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Taking her on a hunt.

Jenny's POV

I sat in the dark living room. Running the day over in my head. How did I not notice the smell before they got to the school? I should have been ready. They seem nice enough, but could they be trusted? Can I really know for sure that they would back stab me? Of course i couldn't I just met them. I paced around the room the burning in my throat got a little more fierce so i decided to hunt. I closed my eyes and felt my being shimmer then change and I opened my eyes. I was in my human form, just in case someone was watching. I walked out of my house and toward the south forest.

Maybe i could change into an animal like a wolf or a tiger. The hunt is always more exciting that way. When they recognized a threat they run and a chase was always good. I guess I'll always like that. I was with the Volturi a little to much. They have turned me into the thing i feared most. At lease i can still control it at the moment. I decided no on the animal form this time and in mid-walk i changed into my original one. It was the vampire one. It was always more comfortable. I didn't have to make sure none of my concentration was slipping and it just felt better.

It was like wearing those favorite shoes you have. They are old and a little too small, but you still wear it. That's how it is when I'm in a different form. When I'm myself it's like taking off those shoes and putting on flip flops. I realize i had been running for that whole time and that i was probably in a different state by now. So, I stop sniffed the air and let my instincts take control. The only time that the thirsty monster was aloud out. I hunted for a few hours. Drinking more than I really needed. Then i headed back. My mind in the clouds.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice them until I was tackled. The years of running had really done something to my training. I rolled around a little with my attacker until i pend him to the ground. I had just long enough to get a glimpse of Emmett's face before I was tackled and I had to protect my self from the second attacker. We faught like that for about a minute I would finish one and the other would attack me, and then the first would recover. Then they came at me at both sides. I was about to kick both of them into a tree, but then something flashed in my mind.

It was a memory of a boy. He looked a lot like Emmett. He was human. With green eyes and brown hair. He was smiling at me from across the table and- it stopped at I felt two people tackle me down. I struggled, but I didn't want to hurt them so I ended up losing. Rose had one arm and she was baring her teeth and Emmett had my other and was sitting on my legs. I was totally pined to the ground. I stopped motion completely and looked back and forth. Should I tell them? Maybe i should just act like some random vampire then just leave, but that would be obvious. Shit.

When I stopped moving they seemed to relax and just stared at me. I smiled and in a quite voice, "Hey. Guys could you get off. It's a little awkward." Well I guess I'm telling them. They gave me confused looks. "It's Jenny." I stated simply hoping they would get off and I could run. No such luck though. They sat there and stared at me still confused. Then Alice came running into view.

"Would you two get off of her! She's going to run though so keep her arms. We **need **to talk!" She seemed to talk faster then run and the next thing I knew I was standing in between Emmet and Rose with Alice looking straight at me. Wow I really need to do some exercises. "You are a confusing person to understand. Of course after my last vision I felt like I was an idiot. It was kinda obvious but you would never see it before." She hugged me wrapping her arms around me. "Welcome to the family by the way!"

**So it just kinda stops I know but I'm tired and want to update. If you are confused try reading the last chapter. I think it kinda messed up with letting people know. So tell me if you like get. Pointers and advice is always welcome. ILY! LLP!**


	3. I'm out

Jenny's POV

Alice seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on. Emmett and Rose looked like they were confused about everything. I on the other hand was only confused about somethings. I didn't get what she meant by vision, she must be physic. OK I got that one but what does she mean welcome to the family. When they find out that I'm being hunted by the Volturi, and they aren't apart of them, then they will want me to leave.

Alice seemed to realize she wasn't making any sense because she giggled and said, "Emmett, Rose let go of her." Then looking at me, "Would you mind coming back to the house so we can ask a few questions and get things settled." I thought this through. If these people were with the Volturi they wouldn't willingly let go of my arm, they wouldn't be asking nicely if I wanted to come, and they would have back up. So the obvious sign say they aren't part of the guard, but like my instincts were telling me I never put my guard down. I nodded. It would beat being forced to go and I maybe would be able to figure somethings out.

We ran in a kind of triangle thing with me in the middle. Alice was up front twisting and turning knowing the way by heart, and Rose and Emmett ran behind me probably still not sure what to think. I was uncomfortable in this. Usually I was on the outside and the person on the inside would be in big trouble. However I didn't let my emotions show and we soon got to their house. It was a nice old looking Victorian. I liked it.

They were all grouped up in the living room. Alice joined Jasper and Emmett and Rose walked in still unsure about the situation. I stood by the door, uncomfortable with what I had gotten into. There were two other vampires and that just added to my stress. I waved awkwardly I'm sure they would have laughed if not for the situation. The oldest looking male, the one I didn't know, and smiled.

"I am Carlisle, the leader of my family and this is my wife Esme." I looked at him strangely. Family? Wife? No vampire uses those words it was usually clan, and mate. "These are my children," gesturing to them as he said their names, "Edward and Bella, Alice and-"

"She already knows us!" Alice said cutting in. "She met us at school."

Carlisle nodded, "Listen we are very confused. Alice won't tell us a thing saying you had the right to explain everything. So..." He faded away not sure what else to say.

I sighed may as well explain, "My name is Jenny, I'm a vampire. My gift is shape shifting," Looking straight into Carlisle's eyes I changed into the human form I had been using, "I can change into anything," I changed into a tiger, "animal," into a small little boy, "human," then I changed into Rose, "any vampire." Everyone stared, eyes wide, jaws dropped. "I was changed in 1945." I didn't want to go into detail about my human and early vampire life. I just wasn't ready to talk about it with them yet.

Everybody looked at me for a second and then Esme smiled, "I'm guessing you are on your own." I nodded, "You are welcome to stay if you want to. I know immortal life can be boring by your self." I thought about it.

"Judging by your eye color you feed from animals, is that right." Carlisle asked.

"Yes it is." I looked to Esme, "I haven't lived with someone for a while now and I'm not sure if you allowing me in your home would be the best." If the Volturi found me they would kill them and I would be responsible. I should just tell them, but then I would have to tell them my whole story. I need to tell them though. I guess I'm just too selfish. So now I'm trying to tell them in some type of secret code.

She frowned, "Nonsense, Alice will show you the way. You can get your stuff later and the boys can help." I sighed. I didn't want to be rude and tell her no, but on the other hand I don't know them well. Would this be a very good idea?

"Please this is what you need to do. Every thing else you have considered won't turn out well." Alice looked at me. A pleading look in her eye. I nodded a smile on my face.

"Alright. Thanks for the invite Ms..." I wasn't sure what to call her.

"Call me Esme." I nodded and followed Alice up the stairs. "You know you stumped me in the beginning." I gave her a questioning look, she giggled again. Alice seemed to be a very happy person. "I'm a physic."

"I know I figure that much, but how did I stump you."

"Well I kept on seeing you as both human and vampire. By what I was seeing it seemed like you were both, but I couldn't see how that was possible. Until I saw you in front of us turn from vampire to human to tiger, and I realized you were a shape shifter." She became blank and I realized she was having a vision. I waited till she was done and then started walking. I could tell she was use to being ask what her vision was, but by my training you don't ask fellow vampires about how they used their powers.

*******TIME*****

It's been about five months since I moved in. I actually started feeling like a part of the family. I recently met Nessie and Jake. We loved each other. Jake and I got along great, since we had something in common. We both hung out with each other a lot. Nessie just fascinated me. Her smarts, her heart, and the way she grew. It was amazing. The first night she was her she pretty much told me her like story. We sat there for a while with her hand on my arm and I just saw.

That made me think. These people had been so nice to me. Don't they deserve to know. I sighed. Alice looked at me and smiled and some how i knew she was telling me she would always be by my side. The whole family was inside the house so all I needed to do was say I needed to talk and they were all there.

"I have had the best time these past months. This is the first time that I have actually considered people as a family and I need to tell you guys my whole story." They sat waiting. Esme smiled glad that I trusted them enough to finally tell them. "I don't remember my human life much. I know that I had about six brothers and sisters. I was the youngest. My mom is the family member that I remember the most. She reminds me a lot of Esme." I turned and smiled at her, "Even with seven kids she loved them individually and different." I paused taking an uneven breath. "The human memory I remember most is my last. After my siblings started moving out my mom started a yearly family gathering." The flashes started and I had to close my eyes not to wince in pain.

"I was seventeen. My grandmother was very ill and we all knew it would be her last. So my mom wanted to make it special. We extended it to a weekend. We had a feast on the third night. It took me and Mom days to finish it. We were had just finished the main course and I had gone to the kitchen to get desert. I heard a crash, like window breaking and I ran back in the dinning room. I watched as vampires killed and drank from all my family. I was rooted to my spot with fear all I could do was watch." Edward winced as the memories flashed through my mind. Bella must have used her powers because immediately he stopped and gave her a grateful look. He then turned towards me and gave me a pity fulled one, I looked away.

"They then bite me and left. I spent three days in agony with my dead family all around me. I don't know why I was turned, but they just left me. They killed every single one of my family members," I looked up into everyone's eyes, "including my fiance." They looked at me. This time every eye was full of pity. I had to close my eyes, not wanting to see it. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and looked up. Rose had her head buried in my shoulder. I hugged her back. There was a while of silence as I pulled myself together.

Then I broke it, "For the first couple of days I hide myself away. Knowing what I was. One day I attacked a deer and that's how I discovered my diet. Slowly I became comfortable enough to live in society again. I moved further north to New York and stayed there for a while. Soon I got bored living the same life over and over, so I started traveling. Not wanting to go by boat I swam the Atlantic and started traveling around Europe. I meant to see everything. I did have all the time in the world, but my trip was cut short when I went to Italy.

It was the first time I met a vampire and he took me to the Volturi. He was apart of the guard. I lived with them for 25 years. I considered them my family. They didn't care about my eating habits. Aro even gave me a certain time to eat every day. They trained me to use my powers, and fight better. 'In case I need to defend myself.' I bought all the crap they were giving me, and I enjoyed it. Turns out Aro was just trying to find a bargaining chip so that he can use my power for what they really do."

"How could you not tell what they really were?" Emmett asked.

"I guess since I had been alone for so long I just wanted to have a family again, so I ignored obvious signs. I figured out what they really were though. I was late for what I called my lunch break when I heard the screams. I went to go see what was wrong. I saw all of them, my best friends, the guy I was falling for, and my father figure, become animals. I knew they drank from humans, but I didn't think it was like that. I saw my family and it was like it was all happening again." I looked up and everyone was intently listening. They didn't seem to be worried about anything. They were just here to listen and support me. "After that things changed. I was now their prisoner. They would starve me for weeks then put humans with me. The things I did I'm not happy about." I paused, sighing I finished my long story. "10 years later I got out. Ever since then we have been playing cat and mouse. The seek I hide. Some times they win sometimes I do. The thing is they could find me any day any time. They will kill you if they find me here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Then Alice had a vision.

**2,001 words before the bold!!!!!!! OK so this one is so long because I pretty much put two chapters together. I felt bad that it's been so long since I updated.... The thing is that I really don't feel like any one is reading it. What's the point if that's true. So if I don't get one review I won't be updating and if I do even if it is one then I will keep going. It just may not be updated as often as most. Plus it's close to November which is the national writing month and I'll be participating in that... So it may not be updated till December. I may have time. **

**-Panda  
**


	4. Family Reunion

She sat there frozen. Her mind was in another place. We all sat there worried. This was the longest she had been under since- well I'm not sure how long. It has been half an hour. Jasper wouldn't leave her side and all of us worried. I couldn't stand the feelings Jasper was giving off. So I got up and left. Emmett was close behind. We walked in silence to the creek in the back yard. We sat there depressed by Jasper.

"You said the guy you feel for right?" I sighed. I had hoped they didn't catch that.

"Yes. I feel in love twice. Once as a human. He I don't remember much. Once as a Vampire. He I do. He was the one who took me to them in the first place. His name is Peter. He was the first of them that excepted me. He was born in Italy and never left it. He is also the one who usually comes after me. Always claiming me it's because he loves me." Emmett looked deep into my eyes. I did the same to him. Those eyes, his hair, his face they looked so familiar.

Softly under his breathe he asked, "How do I know you?" I gave him a questioning look. "Shit. I said that aloud didn't I?" I nodded and he sighed. "Well I guess I should explain. Ever since I saw you there was something in your eyes. When I saw you in your vampire form I just knew there was some thing there. That I knew you at some point in life. Now you say you had six brothers and sisters, as did I. I also had a sister as the youngest." We stared at each other understanding what he was trying to get to. "That day we first met. When you left Rose and I at the office you were humming. What song was that?"

"A lullaby my mother sung to us kids. One her mother sang to her and so on. Her great something Grandma made it up. For a while after I changed it was the only thing that gave me any comfort." I started humming the oh so familiar tune that put me to sleep some many nights of my human life. After a couple of seconds he joined with me. We started singing. His deep voice intertwining with my soprano one perfectly.

_Sleep my little ones  
Close those tired eyes  
The sun is setting  
The stars are shining  
Sleep my little ones_

_Sleep my smiling children  
Tomorrow is a new day  
The sun will rise  
The roster will crow  
Sleep my smiling children_

Everyone stood at the house listening to the song as we sang it. Our eyes never left each others. I stopped singing as I was enveloped into a memory. I could hear Emmett singing. Mothers voice joining his.

I was a small five year old girl. Running after my big brother as he walked up the dirt road. "Em! Em!" I yelled he turned around, set the rifle down, and swooped me up. Giving him a pitiful look, "Em don't leave me." I was on the verge of tears. He hugged me tight. 

"Jenny I gotta. Momma needs me to go hunt." He set me down and got down to my eye level. "Now you be a good girl and go back on home. I'll see you when I get back with a nice big buck." I nodded gave him another hug and watched him walk away. I went home once he was out of sight. He never walked on that road again. Never came back home. 

He stopped singing and we stared at each other. Softly he wishpered, "Genevieve could that really be you?" I squealed and tackled him in a hug.

"Emmett frikin' McCarty!" We laughed and stood back up tears in both our eyes. I the punched him in the chest he doubled over with an umpft. "What the hell Em! You just left us! How could you leave us like that? Momma and us all alone! The oldest boy was Teddy and he was only ten! Do you know what you put Momma through? What you put every one of us through! You were my big brother and you abandoned us!" I was screaming angry as hell. The family was gathered around us confused. Alice, whom had awaken only moments before, was smiling ear to ear. Emmett looked angry too.

"How could you think that? I didn't mean to! I was attacked by a bear on my hunt and then they changed me! I **couldn't** go back! I was a newborn I would have killed you all!" I then turned into that lost little five year old who had just learned her big brother was gone. My face fell from the pissed look to the lost sad dog look.

"You promised you would come back. You promised me." He gathered me in the hug.

"I know Jenny, I know." We stood there like that for a while. I cried. For all the grief I felt for losing him for my family. I soon felt more bodies in our hug. After a while my sobs went quite and we all let go.

"So your my sister-in-law?" Rose asked a smile on her face.

"I guess so!" She squealed in hugged me. I started laughing. Once we broke away Alice cleared her throat.

"Well this is wonderful and all, but we may have a slight problem. My vision showed the Vulturi coming. They don't look happy." We all became stressed. So now I found my brother. I found these wonderful people. I found a family. Now they were coming. Now they were coming to ruin it all. So much for being happy.


End file.
